


Month Nine

by Akigriffin



Series: Days and Weeks [2]
Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Past Abuse, slave!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-22
Updated: 2012-03-22
Packaged: 2017-11-02 08:58:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/367237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akigriffin/pseuds/Akigriffin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Epilogue for my Fill for a prompt over at suitsmeme. Mike’s progress nine months after he’s given to Harvey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Month Nine

Harvey had gotten used to waking up different ways over the last few months. Sometimes it was to his ear being nibbled, or a nipple being sucked. On the really nice days it was to his dick being blown, and on bad days it was to being accidentally hit while his associate had nightmares.

That Tuesday morning was one of the nicer ones, waking up to a mouth sucking and licking on his collar bone. Harvey opened his eyes and glanced at the clock then craned his neck to look at Mike.

“Mike, what did I tell you about waking me up before 5:30?”

“Not to?”

“And what time is it?”

“5:26.” Mike licked at the collarbone again. “Go back to sleep for four minutes.”

“I can’t with you sucking my neck like a fucking vampire.”

Mike just hummed.

“Get up here,” Harvey insisted, pulling Mike up so he could kiss the younger man. “You, young man, are nothing but trouble.”

“So you tell me, sir.”

Both men grinned at each other. Harvey flipped them over and started leaving his own marks on Mike’s neck. They had plenty of time before they had to get up for work and Harvey planned on putting that time to good use

 

XxxxxxxxX

Mike sat on the floor next to Harvey’s desk with his legs crossed and paper spread all around him. He had been helping Harvey proof briefs and find mistakes and loopholes in everything since Harvey found out that the kid had a perfect memory. He enjoyed his work and enjoyed doing with Harvey. 

And of course it wasn’t all work. There were plenty of times where he would take a few minutes off to give Harvey a blow job under the desk.

Harvey snapped Mike out of his thoughts by running a hand through Mike’s hair. “How are you doing?”

“Fine,” Mike answered. He had been making decent progress but not as much as usual.

“You look tired.”

Mike didn’t look at Harvey. “Didn’t sleep well.”

“Nightmares?” There were plenty of nights where Mike was kept up by nightmares of past owners who had used and abused him. 

Mike nodded. 

“You know you can wake me up.”

“You get grumpy without sleep.”

“You’re more important, Mike. I’ve been trying to get that through your thick skull for the past nine months.”

“Sorry, sir.”

“Don’t ‘sorry, sir’ me.” Harvey ran a gentle hand through Mike’s hair again. “Just wake me up next time, okay?”

Mike nodded again.

“Good. Now why don’t you take a nap on the couch?”

Mike quickly cleaned up the paper and placed it all carefully on Harvey’s desk. Before he could walk away Harvey grabbed him by the tie and pulled him in for a kiss. “We’re going for dinner tonight, so rest up.”

Mike nodded once more and went to crash on the couch.

XxxxxxxxX

Mike had grown a lot over the nine months that Harvey had owned him. He no longer winced when he looked at a menu and he could order on his own. He remembered the proud look Harvey had given him the first time he spoke to the waiter and even just thinking about it made him feel proud as well.

Nights out were no longer a chore and Mike looked forward to them, trying new food and wine and having pleasant conversations with his master.

After a wonderful dinner they went back home where Harvey poured them both a drink and sat down on the couch to watch a basketball game. Mike sat down at his feet, no longer because he had to but now because he liked to. He liked Harvey’s hand running through his hair and cuddling against Harvey’s leg. 

The game ended and though it was still early, for them at least, the headed to bed for some passionate sex before they both fell asleep in each other’s arms.

 

Thanks to Harvey Specter, Mike was a new man, his own man, and even if technically he belonged to someone, inside he was truly free.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not sure I’ll ever write the in between because I don’t know how.


End file.
